Dragon Ball Dream Team: World Tournament Saga
The World Tournament Saga is the first saga in Chris Ghensi's Dragon Ball fanon, Dragon Ball Dream Team. The aftermath of this leads to the quest for the Dragon Balls. Only the quarter finals onward are shown. Ghensi's excuse for this was "I didn't wanna think of 20 new characters when in the end I'm only focussing on 6". Synopsis After many months of training, a young Saiyan boy by the name of Korne has made his way to the World Tournament. There he meets two Saiyans, Hammer and Asayn. As well as them, a Saiyan by the name of Chil and a Namekian named Basoon join their evil leader, a descendant of Frieza named Warlei, who wishes to learn the secret of the Dragon Balls after learning that the 3 Star ball was being held as a prize. The first round pitted Chil against the were-wolf, Liman. Quarter Finals Liman vs Chil Liman, a were-wolf with a deadly stare (literally) immediately begins the fight by going for Chil's tail. Liman quickly learned, however, that Chil has overcome the weakness of the tail. He then decided to use his claws. After dodging many attacks, Chil finally counters with a swift yet powerful kick. After Chil's scouter falls out of his pocket, Liman uses it to find that Chil's power level is 25,000, 5 times Liman's power level of 5,000. With this, Liman decides the only way to defeat Chil is to kill him with his Death Stare. Hammer, who lost his father to the Death Stare when Liman's pack attacked his village, informs Chil that Liman must maintain focus and eye contact in order to kill him. Chil manages to break the almost unbreakable eye contact and uses his patended Bakuha Saigo to release Liman's grip and also defeat him. Hammer, not knowing of Chil's evil ways, offers him a handshake. Chil, making it seem like he was going to accept the handshake, rips off Hammer's arm. When Hammer tries to point out that he could regenrate, Chil states, "I know. I just wanted to prove a point." Korne vs Troy Korne, too excited about his first real fight, wasn't paying attention as the announcer called for the fight to start. Troy kicks Korne and almost knocked him out of the ring. Warlei feels something isn't right. He sees how weak Troy's attacks are, but upon checking his scanner sees that Troy has a power level of 3,000. At this time he ignores Korne's power level. Troy admits he's holding back because he's fighting a child, but Korne points out that Troy is the only adult left in the competition since Liman was eliminated. Korne begins attacking Troy and telling him to fight seriously. Though Troy takes serious damage, he still holds back until he sees Korne's tail and realizes that Korne is a Saiyan. Troy then begins to fight seriously. Upon checking the scouter again, Warlei sees that he missed one 0 in Troy's power level, meaning that it actually was 30,000. This tempts Warlei to check Korne's power level. He gets slightly scared after seeing Korne's tremendous power level of 620,000. Troy continuously avoids hits and it quickly becomes obvious that Troy is aiming to grab Korne's tail. Korne uses this as bait and delivers one final kick that knocks out Troy. Basoon vs Hammer Basoon feels immediately assured of his victory until he sees Hammer's power level of 450,000 (Basoon's power level being 350,000). The fight went relativally quick, however, as after a few clashes, Basoon used his Crucifix Blaster to knock Hammer out of the ring. Asayn vs Warlei Warlei quickly checks Asayn's power level and laughs to see his "miniscule" power level of 190,000, mostly comparing it to his own power level of 950,000. This fails to have any effect, however, as Asayn is able to stand up against Warlei. Warlei decided to end the fight by using his patended Upper Class Destruction blast. While Asayn did counter this with his rendition of the Special Beam Canon, it was not powerful enough to bet Warlei but it was powerful enough to cause Upper Class Destruction to only harm Asayn and not kill him. Semi Finals Korne vs Chil Chil began the fight with a kick to the gut. Korne easily recovered from this and begins a retalliation assult. This forces Chil to use his Void Ball (a knock off of Frieza's Supernova) but Korne manages to dodge it. After a while Chil begins trying to kill Korne. Korne then grabs Chil's tail, forgetting he doesn't have that weakness. That is, until Korne decides to rip out Chil's tail causing him to become weaker. This causes Chil to use the attack he claims to have saved for a time he wanted to do more than kill somebody, he wanted to "absolutely destroy them along with their soul". An attack almost identical to the Kaio-ken known as the Burst Limit Rush. This does little to no damage however. Chil fires one more Bakuha Saigo but loses a battle against Korne's Kamehameha. When asked how he knew all these attacks, Korne claims he was taught them by his father as he is the great, great, great, great, great grandson of Pan and therefore the great great, great, great, great, great grandson of Gohan and the great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandson of Goku. Chil then reveals he is the great, great, great, great, great, great grandson of Bulla, and therefore the great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandson of Vegeta. Chil claims that the fight must end and asks if Korne was ever taught the Spirit Bomb. When Korne says he was they ensue in one final fight between the Spirit Bomb and the Void Ball. Korne wins that battle and the fight overall. Warlei vs Basoon This was the quickest fight of the entire tournament. As soon as the fight started, it seemed as though the two were going to fight but Basoon simply left the ring with a smile on his face at the bosses command. The Final Fight Before the fight can begin, Warlei reveals to Korne that he knew he was the strongest in the universe and only came to the tournament to learn the secret of the Dragon Balls. After this, Warlei is told by the announcer about the Dragon Balls and that while they used to be able to only grant one wish, they could now grant 3 wishes. The fight began and kicked off with a clash between the two. Chil saw from his scouter that Korne's power level was quickly increasing as they continued to fight. This was stopped however as Warlei learned Korne had not yet overcome the weakness of the tail. After he was repeatedly slammed into the ground, Korne got a glimpse of the full moon and transformed into a Great Ape. As the Great Ape, Korne destroyed the ring and quickly swatted everyone away who tried to stop him beginning with Liman, Troy and the announcer. Eventually, Warlei was able to use a Destructo Disc to cut off Korne's tail. When everyone returned, the fight continued. When the fight continued, Warlei claimed he didn't need to fight in order to beat Korne. Warlei then killed Korne's parents right in front of him. While Warlei expected Korne to leave the ring and check on his parents, Korne instead turned into a Super Saiyan knowing his parents really were dead. After using the Kaio-ken and one final Kamehameha, Korne defeated Warlei. Korne was then given his prize of the 3 Star Dragon Ball and both Korne and Warlei were each given a Dragon Radar. Category:ChrisGhensi Category:Fan Fiction